


Living Dangerously

by helsinkibaby



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Ainsley at the Inaugural Ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Dangerously

“So, what does a girl have to do to get to dance with you?”

Leo turned slowly, knowing what he was going to see – Ainsley, smiling at him coquettishly, poured into a red dress that he was fairly sure was illegal in all fifty states, hair pulled low in a side ponytail that ended at a point that only emphasised her décolletage. He’d been admiring her from afar all night, mainly because he wasn’t so sure that he wouldn’t give himself away if he was any closer to her – and the Chief of Staff involved with a woman young enough to be his daughter at the Inaugural Ball was publicity that the Bartlet White House didn’t need.

“I thought we weren’t going to do this tonight,” he said because they’d talked about it and they’d agreed that they were better off playing it safe. Then he’d seen her in that dress and he’d known they were right, while still being tempted to forget their agreement altogether.

Ainsley tilted her head and, God help him, pouted a little. “That was before I saw you in your tux.” Glancing around as if to check if anyone was near, she leaned in towards him. “And before my second Pink Squirrel.”

“God help me.”

“Leo, you’ve danced with plenty of women tonight,” Ainsley pointed out. “I hardly think the Chief of Staff sharing a dance with the Associate White House Counsel will raise any eyebrows.”

“No other woman in the room looked like you.” Leo couldn’t keep the admiration out of his voice and when Ainsley smiled, looked down flattered, it made him smile too.

“You’re too kind,” she replied. Then, taking a deep breath, she was suddenly serious. “I just really want to dance with you tonight.”

Truth be told, Leo really wanted to dance with her too, which is why he reached out and took her by the hand. “Come on,” he said, leading her on to the dance floor. “Let’s live dangerously.”


End file.
